


【NestaxMaldini】青青子衿  呦呦鹿鸣

by BAIR



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe -chinese hisory, M/M, 中国武侠au
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 13:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19358053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAIR/pseuds/BAIR
Summary: CP：内斯塔x马尔蒂尼关键词：武侠au  暗恋 双向暗恋  跳崖 双修  狗血简介：青青子衿，悠悠我心。但为君故，沉吟至今。





	【NestaxMaldini】青青子衿  呦呦鹿鸣

**Author's Note:**

> 声明：作者只看过不超过5本武侠小说，模仿的痕迹很重，如有不适请直接告知。
> 
> 祝马尔蒂尼生日快乐！

灵鹿谷周边有青峰几座，溪河环绕，树海苍翠。百年前据说有白色巨鹿于山间跃动，不畏百兽，集山之精华，踏月而去，一时甚嚣尘上，待贵人派出侍卫，搜山伐林，未可得见。传说不可尽信，灵鹿谷如今人迹罕至，岁月如白马过隙，而谷中青松不老，清泉长流。此时月上中天，往人间洒下一片银辉，灵鹿谷夜深沉寂，却偏偏有人要打破这一番宁静。

只见两位青年一前一后而来，在林间百树中轻巧跳跃，擦过叶尖飒飒而响，白色衣袂飘飘如当年灵鹿跳动。可惜与传闻中白色灵鹿身后百兽追随的奔腾景象不同，两人之后缀着不少追兵，黑衣掩面，卷尘啸马，穷追不舍。两位青年虽身姿飘逸，轻功卓绝，也难摆脱众多追捕之人，何况他们已被追了三天三夜。

前方冲出林中，银光洒地，道路断绝，百丈峭壁下只听得奔流河声，昼夜不息。两位青年齐齐停下了步伐，他们前方已没有路。月光之下，只见前一位青年身材修长挺拔，立如松柏，行如迅风，剑眉入鬓，五官如雕刻般分明，若教他人看见，不禁感慨竟有如此英姿疏朗、容光照人的青年才俊。

只可惜他双眉紧皱，一双深邃眼眸中隐含焦急之色，右腿微微无力，衣摆沾染一片血污。细观其容貌行止，正是米兰门下的内斯塔，他不爱人前显圣，但以平宁州武林之豪杰济济，其武功实力仍旧占据前十之列，若论防御，少有能出其右者。

天底下还有谁能追杀他三天三夜？

天底下又有谁能惊起他心中波澜，以至于面带忧色？

天上星海，身后林海，崖下溪河蜿蜒，内斯塔缓缓吐出一口长气，他们已经被伊离州的杀手追捕了三百余里，二人弃车纵马，逢山入林，设下无数陷阱，示以虚虚实实真真假假之计，着实拖延了不少追兵。只不过追兵如附骨之疽，又有子母蛊的手段，每每拉开追兵，便有苗蛊之人追踪子蛊痕迹。如今这无前无后、山穷水尽的处境，眼见追兵转瞬将至，似乎束手就擒已经是他们最好的出路。

另一位青年似有内伤，咳嗽几声，转过头来看着内斯塔，此人身材欣长，双目湛然有神，修眉挺鼻，长发披肩，于十分俊俏中更有三分华贵端严，风采令人心折。原来与内斯塔并肩而来的正是米兰掌门，保罗马尔蒂尼。

马尔蒂尼微微一笑，似乎不把眼前众多追兵放在眼里，精钢寒铁的刀剑都像不存在似的，他的眼睛里闪着一种顽皮的光，“桑德罗，你说这些人为什么不上来抓我们呢？”

内斯塔只忧心马尔蒂尼身上的子母蛊，子时将至，蛊毒势必发作，来势汹汹，他一人难以抵挡面前诸多追兵。他瞥了一眼那些藏头露尾之辈，冷冷笑道，“也许是他们怕死”。马尔蒂尼莞尔，桑德罗总是一针见血，在惹人不快上具有极大天赋，他笑语，“那我们现在该不该逃跑呢？”

逃跑谈何容易？

前有追兵，后有悬崖。

眼前明明已没有路。

没有路的路要如何去走？ 

可倘若无路之路便可挡住他们的脚步，那便小瞧了他们，也小瞧了米兰。

二人并行而立，于此绝境之下言谈自若，冷嘲热讽，早已惹恼诸位杀手，但见中间一人手指一动，便有暗器飞出，一点银光划破黑夜寂静，而后方有破空之声传入，可见其速度之快，但有一道剑光比它更快。

内斯塔倏尔拔剑，迎暗器而上，目若寒星，身如迅雷，眼中唯有一点银光。剑尖虽利，难比暗器细小，何况他右腿已伤。可防御本就是他的长处，于内斯塔而言，挡住敌人的攻击已是一件做过无数遍的事，他从不考虑是谁，又或是什么原因，他只会做一件事——挡下。

那是一道多么迅捷的风，

一剑霜寒十四州。

霎时风静，

此时人静。

中间那人已瞪大眼睛，他捂着肩头，喉咙发出咯咯的喘息，那是对生的渴望。幽蓝的暗器刺进血肉，杀手的暗器总是涂了毒的，他又是一个格外不错的杀手，于是只咳出了一些血沫，连一句话也没有说出来，杀手就倒在了地上。

马尔蒂尼叹了口气，看着那名杀手，他脱落了面巾，显出极为普通的容貌。他虽见惯生死，仍不免生出避世之意，怀念米兰景色，只觉得圣山下的世间纷繁复杂，难有清净。他向内斯塔走了几步，暗暗支撑他的右腿，以免伤势加重。

二人衣袂相接，马尔蒂尼忆起圣山往昔，忍不住说道，“幼时练功枯燥，友人从山下带来小说志怪，书中常见侠客跳崖不死，我跃跃欲试，却被师父大骂一通，连累了友人也遭受处罚，未曾想如今你我便要试上一试。”

内斯塔听到中间，不由得看了马尔蒂尼一眼，心中描绘幼年的保罗在悬崖上被师傅骂的样子，而后听到跳崖这一惊世骇俗的计划，他面不改色道，“那不一样”。

马尔蒂尼好奇地侧过头发问，“有什么不一样？”。

“我们是两个人跳崖”，内斯塔一本正经地说。话音一落，便见到马尔蒂尼大笑，声清音澈，眉眼生春，唇边露出白齿莹莹，他心中莫名一动，一时觉得心中欢喜，之后又觉得怅然若失，以他之聪慧，竟不敢深思这种种情绪所为何来。

他二人一番说话不过数十息，众多兵器与他们不逾十尺，却有如身后百丈悬壁，无人动弹，遥不可及。畏畏缩缩之间，马尔蒂尼与内斯塔双双携手，如飞鸟归巢，纵身一跃，扑入苍茫夜色，众人吃惊之下连忙去看，只见风流云动，崖下幽深不见山松、蔓藤一类，侧耳听到溪河奔流，不由得面面相觑。

跳崖是一种新奇体验，初初跃起有凌顶之感，而后不免下落，无依无靠令人心慌，若是常人，免不了一番魂飞魄散。山崖确实陡峭，二人耳边风声烈烈，吹得面颊发痛，身侧空无一物，不时便下坠约六七丈。

下方深不见底，若无可法，眼见便是死无葬身之地。马尔蒂尼他们非是求死才飞身跃崖，此时内斯塔与马尔蒂尼各出其剑，百炼钢在石壁上划出一串火星，隐约看清眼前山壁，身提一口真气，借此一缓迅猛之势。

可剑身纤细，只能借力，米兰轻功讲求飘逸，不比他门纵上纵下高来高去，马尔蒂尼身有内伤，早前消耗甚多，如今身势较内斯塔缓之不及，所幸山谷倾斜，马尔蒂尼犹如云中金燕疾点石壁，体内受反震之力血气翻滚，脸色渐白。

内斯塔心中焦急，瞥见下方峭壁斜出一片石台，心中大喜过望，他轻啸一声，与马尔蒂尼眼神望了一望，那是一种长久以来的默契，便知他也看见了。石台正在他二人右侧，内斯塔身姿轻巧一转，松了真气加速坠下，片刻便在马尔蒂尼下方，他死死盯着那片石台，左手拔剑，插入石壁，削金如泥的剑锋碰出一阵牙酸的声音，内斯塔右掌用尽内力拍在马尔蒂尼背上。

马尔蒂尼身受掌力，身体不由自主向侧方落下，正往石台方向。他于半空中极难借力，但见内斯塔坠在半空无处动弹，马尔蒂尼勉强拔出剑来，使尽最后一点真气向内斯塔斜下方一掷，剑尖浅浅插入石壁。而后内斯塔松手，足尖点在剑身，一同往石台跃去，身后长剑吃不住力崩出石壁，滑落深谷。

石台不过七尺见方，却有洞口深入石壁，马尔蒂尼掷了剑后便真气耗尽，无力调整身体，随着掌力斜斜落在石台上，激起一片旧尘，而后内斯塔也落在石台上，他刚刚亦是消耗尽了内力，身体一时收不住力，险些与马尔蒂尼撞在一起，顺势揽住他的肩膀，脚跟反蹬洞壁，止住冲力。

此时上无天，下无底，至于云雾之中，脱离尘世。两人于生死间走了一遭，真气耗尽，身体靠在一起，一时无言，竟有天地长久、白首同归之感。内斯塔望见眼前夜色茫茫，山岚渐起，身旁保罗手臂温热，心绪波澜起伏，不禁想起昔年圣山上习练心经之时。那时米兰渴求良才已久，拉素内乱，内斯塔恰逢其会拜入米兰。他顾念拉素，不肯叫马尔蒂尼师父，马尔蒂尼也随着他，应许内斯塔叫他保罗，更喜他天赋卓绝，亲手教授链式心经。

只不过心经隐秘，更需双心同一，精确无比，内斯塔一别而不可再见拉素，心中烦闷不已，几次运转不成。事关米兰防御，门中长老提出暗室合练，马尔蒂尼脱去衣衫，身姿如玉，摆出心经姿势，让内斯塔一寸寸感受功力流转，而后调过个来，内斯塔赤身以对，由马尔蒂尼助他运转心经。时日渐逝，二人同吃同练，终成同心合一之境，此后米兰再现双卫合璧的难攻之阵。

他喘了半天，方才抬起头，见马尔蒂尼脸上灰尘道道，不复优雅，心知自己也是一般如此。马尔蒂尼生性爱洁，如无必要，必定是一身整洁干净。内斯塔摆摆袖口，见尚且干净，正要抬起袖口为他擦拭。

马尔蒂尼却仰头一笑，这一笑似有少年天真神态，两颊晕红，一双眼睛烁然晶亮，“桑德罗，这次师父可不能来骂我了”，原来他还记着之前的事。马尔蒂尼年长内斯塔八岁，生于米兰，圣山师门长辈众多，幼时便管教严格，如今身为掌门，步步稳健威严，少见如此活泼狡黠之态，内斯塔心中哑然失笑，若教圣山上小辈现在见到保罗，岂不是威严扫地，便是他也……。他也什么，却想不下去了，内斯塔暗自摇头，低低应了一声，为他拭尽脸侧灰尘，便意欲起身去探查山洞。

彼时马尔蒂尼笑意尚在唇边，忽然失了血色，他往后退了几步，身体摇晃不支，向后倒下。体内似有热焰四起，烧灼经脉皮骨，马尔蒂尼双目紧闭，无暇顾及倒在何处，只觉得热焰卷席身周，四肢都像被塞进火炉灼烧般一寸寸融化。

“保罗！”，内斯塔急步上前，伸手接住他，只觉得手下肌体僵硬，触之冰冷，听到马尔蒂尼牙关咔咔作响，片刻之间，汗出如浆，湿透重衣。马尔蒂尼几乎要靠全身的力气才能忍住齿间的痛呼。血液似乎都变作了针流，刺骨疼痛，如同烧红的铁水浇在肌肤之上，他眼前的黑暗似乎又变了样子，空无的漆黑似火炉的空气般扭曲了景象，皮肤都变作焦黑裹在白骨。

内斯塔见保罗的身体不时挣动，脸色苍白，齿间紧闭，唇边流下血痕，心知他疼痛难忍，但现在保罗经脉中真气紊乱，内斯塔不敢点穴，只得手上更用劲地抱紧了他，提供些许温暖，又怕他挣扎间咬到舌头，“保罗，张嘴”，内斯塔的手指抚摸上马尔蒂尼的脸颊唇边，试图塞进去一截衣袖亦或是自己的手指。

马尔蒂尼体内蛊虫在挣扎撕咬，天性要母子团聚，四处游走不得，狂怒之下撕扯柔软内里，毒性大发，其痛至骨髓，毒血在经脉中犹如林间野兽凶猛叫嚣，与一身功力冲突。这不是常人所能忍受的痛苦，马尔蒂尼身体控制不住的痉挛，他意识中知道桑德罗在身旁守着，咬紧了嘴唇不肯做声，仿佛听到内斯塔说了些什么，可眼前耳边已是铺天盖地的剧痛，撕心裂肺，犹如身入茫茫苦海，无边无际，他亦不知熬到几时才身乏力竭，沉沉睡去。

内斯塔抱着人半跪在地，额间冒出层层汗珠，乃心神剧耗之下所出。他待马尔蒂尼稍稍平静，才将人搬入山洞，以避寒露。内里别有天地，石凳、石桌和石床一因俱全，内斯塔小心将人放在床上，随后坐在石凳上，想了一想，怕清晨寒气逼人，又下了石凳，在床边默然盘膝，手臂轻轻绕在马尔蒂尼身周，眼睛微微闭上。一夜过去，内斯塔发尖露水点点，湿了肩膀，手臂一动便有针扎似的麻痒。他虽一夜未言，却声嗓嘶哑，扭头去看保罗沉睡的面容。

此时天光乍现，孤绝天地，遥远亲友，一夜烦杂思绪沉沉归于平静，内斯塔心中突然有一种恍惚般的顿悟，什么天下豪雄，什么伦常教理，原来我竟是离他不了了。他年少便受众人称赞，乃少有的武学英才，可为情所困，竟与世间普通男女并无不同，此时方才明白，他心中许久以来未能解惑的问题不过是情之一字。

马尔蒂尼缓缓睁开湛蓝色的眼睛，虫蛊发作之痛未能削减他眼中的柔软安宁，“你没有休息”，他带着一丝责备地说。内斯塔此时见他，满心欢喜，只坦然一笑不做解释，翻身下了石床，伸手活动着肩膀。

马尔蒂尼无奈摇头，心知内斯塔自有主意，便招手叫他过来，检查了他右腿伤势，衣摆血迹已干，伤口处虽已止血，但边缘皮肉翻开，仍需治疗。内斯塔反过来催促马尔蒂尼，如今他二人手上无剑，敌人还未追来，需尽快离开此地。灵鹿谷虽景色优美，林深雾重，亦无他二人特特来此的理由，正是米兰情报中写明神医梅尔森隐居于灵鹿谷，马尔蒂尼与内斯塔才一路奔波到此。

此时天光云影，风清气朗，将石台晒得干燥温凉，二人出了山洞，不由得心旷神怡，一去郁气。马尔蒂尼走到石台边缘一望，便见到下方林间郁郁葱葱，叶蔓缠绕，旁边一条溪河潺潺流出，再向上看，灰白色的石壁斜斜倾倒，间或有细碎藤叶，掩入云中，看不到昨夜跳下来的崖边。原来石台已离谷底不远，无怪他们内力耗尽，只不过夜色茫茫，看不清下方，强行落入林中必定会加重伤势，若是运气差点，落入河中也不是没有可能。

内斯塔呼哨招来米兰豢养的飞鹰，让它落在手臂上，这只飞鹰格外青睐内斯塔的抚摸，爪尖轻轻地抓在皮质护腕上，偏过脑袋用一侧的鸟目盯着他，发出亲热的鸣叫。内斯塔的手抚摸过飞鹰的脑袋，飞鹰极为受用，伸展双翅，在空中扑打。内斯塔安抚了一会，就给飞鹰下达了任务，去寻找有药材的人，然后看着飞鹰振翅远去。

石台有人工开凿的痕迹，他们见内里石洞一应俱全，便知道其后必定有暗道，供人上下。马尔蒂尼手指抚摸石壁，感受其中细微差距，不一会便从一侧推开一座石门，门后青石整齐，略带湿气，昏昏暗暗。内斯塔弯腰从地砖边拾起一根干枯的药草，他二人相视一笑，一前一后迈入了暗道中。

他们并没有耗费多少时间，走出暗道后不久，飞鹰就尖啸一声落了下来，向前领路。原来神医梅尔森的屋子就在前方，溪河流淌到此分出了一潭湖水，蒸腾而起的雾气隐没林中，加之树木高耸，人迹罕至，也无怪乎梅尔森能在这里隐居数年。

马尔蒂尼与梅尔森有旧日之谊，昔日马尔蒂尼年少，米兰横扫武林之时，便有梅尔森的一份功劳，如今他有求而来，梅尔森自然无有不应。内斯塔伤势不重，梅尔森为他处理了伤口，留下几瓶伤药，便结束了诊治。只是马尔蒂尼身上的子蛊窝在心脉之中，心脉乃极为险要之地，需熬制药物使子蛊昏睡，以真气驱之，他二人只好在此暂留几日。

又过三四日，内斯塔的腿伤已经恢复得差不多了，梅尔森的药还没有熬好，二人在医屋内甚至争吵了几回，他们压低了声音，在门板之后模糊不清地争论。马尔蒂尼言辞坚决，不肯让步，梅尔森脚步重重地从屋子里走出来，内斯塔从后方悄然跟了上去，。

当梅尔森转身发现内斯塔的时候，他神情如释重负，然后不等内斯塔开口，梅尔森就毫不含糊、一五一十地把事情告诉了内斯塔。马尔蒂尼体内的子蛊毒性炽烈，昏睡之后以真气驱赶必定会带来极大痛楚，行心脉过喉关驱出蛊虫，此处经脉细窄复杂，其痛楚十倍之于发作，可若服另一种药物压制蛊虫毒性，则真气滞行，难以控制。内斯塔与马尔蒂尼同修链式心经，真气同出一源，若他能与马尔蒂尼双修，助他从精窍泄出蛊虫，则无需受十倍之苦。但马尔蒂尼选了前一种方法，甚至要求梅尔森对内斯塔守口如瓶。

内斯塔听到前段心中震动，蛊毒发作时已是疼痛难忍，保罗于此十倍之苦下仍需神志清醒运行真气，可见其中凶险，而后听到双修一事，以他之坚毅心性亦有些瞠目，待到听完，则一张俊美面容上喜怒不知，默然告退。

内斯塔进门的时候马尔蒂尼正握着一把梳子，细细疏通打结的长发，他侧着身体，灯照在微微卷曲的长发上，显出温暖的棕色，正如他看过来的眼睛。内斯塔心中郁郁，索性直言不讳道，“保罗，你宁可受十倍蛊毒之痛，也不愿意让我帮你？”

马尔蒂尼吃了一惊，往窗外看了一眼，而后又镇定自若起来，他放下梳子，转过身对着内斯塔，说道，“桑德罗，我不能这样做”。

内斯塔眼睛一眨不眨地看着他，马尔蒂尼本就容貌出色，此时柔灯笼罩，似有璀璨光华，他想起前几日在崖边上两人携手同生共死之事，忽地说道，“我以前不练功的时候，和师兄弟们也读过那些志奇小说，你说总写侠客跳崖不死的那些小说”。

“什么？”，马尔蒂尼不知内斯塔何故提起前事，神色有些茫然地反问。

内斯塔一步一步地走向马尔蒂尼，握住了他的手，慢慢说道，“那里面除了跳崖，也常写侠客受伤时常有美人相伴，为他无悔付出，我们之前跳崖，此为一，如今伤重，此为二，这一次我也愿意帮你”，。

马尔蒂尼先是愣了一下，而后脸颊浮起薄薄红晕，眼中波澜起伏，他厉声说道，“桑德罗，这不一样！”

“你为什么这么生气？保罗，你是不是……”，内斯塔低下头，抵着马尔蒂尼的额头，一双黑眸沉沉地看着他的眼睛，似乎要望到更深处，他握紧了马尔蒂尼的手，心中缓缓有了一个猜测，“是不是喜欢我？”

马尔蒂尼抽不开手，只能仰头看着内斯塔，面前人气息火热，说出的话却让他心头冰凉，无处可避，不得不直面心中多年隐秘，一时五内如火焰焚烧，其酸涩之痛楚竟令他微微颤抖。马尔蒂尼生性沉稳，此时却心中生出一种冲动，他忽然凑上前，在内斯塔的嘴唇上咬了一口，说道，“我是，所以我不能让你这样做”。

一个人若是爱上了他的朋友该怎么办？

一个人若是可以理直气壮地要求朋友的付出，该怎么办？

是否有人将名誉胜过生命？

是否有人能将朋友推进泥潭？

是否有人能向朋友索取不该索取的东西？

马尔蒂尼不允许自己如此卑鄙，他为那曾有过一瞬的意动，宁受十倍之苦，也不肯开口，只因为他早就知道内斯塔的答案。

那一刻几乎是一种极大的喜悦袭击了内斯塔，他一时竟说不出话来，满心又是欣喜又是懊悔，只听得满室雷鸣一般的心跳，怔怔地看着马尔蒂尼，却见他抽出了手，像累极了一般后退一步，眼睛黯淡失色，神色倦倦。

内斯塔忽地笑了，他上前握住了马尔蒂尼的肩膀，道，“我们枉为同心合一的米兰双卫，却是天底下最大的两个傻瓜。”

马尔蒂尼闻言抬起头来看他，先是疑惑，而后似是猜到了什么，呼吸猛的停住了。

内斯塔低头将嘴唇贴上他的眼角，神色郑重，低声说道“我亦是如此，此后命中有一时便陪你一时，有一天便陪你一天，有一辈子便陪你一辈子”。

马尔蒂尼微微睁大眼睛，心中大为震动，他自小生于米兰，自然也终老于米兰，可他深知内斯塔极为顾念拉素，曾为此夜不能寐，此时听到这誓言却胜过万千言语。米兰不禁私情，也有眷侣于山间长歌相伴，马尔蒂尼久居圣山，远离凡俗，也见过山下男女喁喁私语，耳鬓厮磨，此时方知情至深处竟不得一字，只向内斯塔一笑，犹如春水微漾，灿然生光。其后二人久久相依，情丝缠绕，不一而言。

次日入夜，药汤在桌子上冒着热气，浸染一屋苦味，梅尔森将一应事项谆谆嘱咐于内斯塔后便出了小屋。马尔蒂尼将药汤一饮而尽后，不时便觉心口微微胀痛，指尖微颤。“开始了？”内斯塔极为关切地问道，见他点头，随后便开始除去衣衫，动作利索。马尔蒂尼脱去外衫时动作尚且灵巧，至雪白内衣时则手臂酸软，渐觉不支，直到最后一件衣服落地，马尔蒂尼已是气喘吁吁，浑身无力，软软倒在塌上。内斯塔将落在地上的衣服一并与自己的衣服放在了架子上，缓缓走向他。

他二人习练心经之时常赤诚相见，彼时不觉，此时看着内斯塔宽肩窄腰、一派英武的身姿，马尔蒂尼不由得脸颊生热，试图看向别处，又移不开视线，定定地看着他。内斯塔的手抚摸上他的脸颊，而后又低下头来凑近吻他，慢慢描摹其中柔软。

这一吻轻柔又漫长，马尔蒂尼与他双目相对，眼神柔和而宁静，带着一种全心全意的信任，似乎什么也不必说，什么也不必担忧。内斯塔想起以前常见保罗这样的眼神，那时他以为是死生契阔的手足之情，如今却有了另一重含义。

一吻而毕，内斯塔将手指涂满膏油，在那处轻揉，缓缓送进内里，此时马尔蒂尼浑身无力，倒也不觉得有什么不适，从鼻子里轻哼一声。“你刚刚看我什么？”，内斯塔问道。马尔蒂尼听他声音带笑，便知是故意为之，于是说道，“我看你比初入武林时好看许多了，那时你又黑又卷着头发……”，他本是说起内斯塔昔日不修边幅的样子，却勾起满怀柔情，声音渐渐低了下去。

内斯塔本是随意调笑，却听得满腔情热，便去吻他颈侧，手下又添了几根手指，于柔软内里揉压。马尔蒂尼心中欢喜，身体自然有所反应，前方渐渐起来，他见内斯塔微微一笑，便以佯怒神色让他住口，殊不知耳侧鲜红暴露了真实心境。

待到内斯塔抽出手指，将阳锋顶在穴口，马尔蒂尼忽地动了动指尖，勉力触碰到了内斯塔的手，见他望过来，哑声说道，“你慢点……”

内斯塔倾身吻过马尔蒂尼的嘴唇，留下火热的呼吸，果真如他所说，身体一寸一寸地推了进去。马尔蒂尼从未有过这种感受，受不住地上移，可身体无力，微微动弹却更增添了刺激，使得内斯塔额角微微冒出了细汗。

直至完全深入，内斯塔运行真气，从体内送出，真气丝丝缕缕涌入另一经脉，它们本为一源，此时融入无痕，向下一波一波地推动着蛊虫，昏睡过去的虫儿还不知道大难临头。

正道双修之术并非邪派追求闺房之乐，需交而不泻，一心二用，真气运转两人经脉之间，带动蛊虫移动。内斯塔挺腰抽动，起先不得其法，直到某一处，马尔蒂尼微微哼了一声，内斯塔随后顶着那处大力挞伐，激起阵阵颤抖。

马尔蒂尼斜靠在塌上，长发散乱，身体虚软地敞开，任由内斯塔用力抽插，经脉中真气阵阵涌动，犹如热流洗刷，他忍不住发出低吟，叫着桑德罗的名字，眼中湿气氤氲，意魂摇动。

内斯塔额间湿发紧贴，眼神明亮，见他快意，便伸手抚弄前方，揉压摩挲敏感之处，如此几下，马尔蒂尼浑身绷紧，精关一松，泄出点点白浊，其中一点米粒大小的黑影，被内斯塔扣进杯中。

之前他二人为双修，内斯塔固守本元，尚未出精，此时变为情人之乐，便放开抑制，低头吻上马尔蒂尼的嘴唇，与他唇齿相交，底下狠狠出入，听到保罗喉间轻吟，于情潮浮沉，不知过了多久，方才泄在内里。

————

此日，天光骄骄，马尔蒂尼与内斯塔启程告别，返回米兰，以了结伊离州之事。江湖中既有侠客豪情，亦有儿女情长，山谷中传来呦呦鹿鸣，白影闪动，但见二人相视一笑，翻身上马，负剑而去，潇洒快意。


End file.
